Juste besoin d'être libérée de toi
by Diabella
Summary: Spoiler tome 7. Elle aime Harry, mais c'est compliqué, comme toujours quand on est une fille paraitil...


**Bonjour**

**Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR ! **

**Juste besoin d'être libérée de toi !**

Notre liaison n'avait pas été bien longue mais elle avait été la plus intense que j'aurai osé imaginer du haut de mes dix sept ans… La différence d'age ? Intolérable, inacceptable ! Mais peu m'importait, seul mon amour d'adolescente épleurée comptait. Et toi, qui avait tant besoin d'une âme charitable. Pauvre malheureux au visage sombre et au cœur en miettes. Comme ta peine et ton attrait pour la mort me faisaient survivre ! Tout ce qui comptait, c'était chaque jour, chaque moment que tu passais à mes cotés. « Demain » était ma plus grande peur. Ce qui t'a détruit ? C'était ton amour et ton espoir inconsidérés en la race humaine. De désillusions en désillusions, tu as sombré. Et tous mes efforts pour te sortir la tête de l'eau ne te faisaient finalement que t'enfoncer un peu plus les fois suivantes. Tu me l'avais dit. J'avais été prévenue que tu ne voulais plus vivre, que la douleur était trop forte et qu'elle s'étendait de plus en plus vite. Ce triste matin de janvier, lorsque j'avais ouvert les volets et découvert toute cette neige dehors, je savais que tu étais parti. Et j'avais raison, parce que tu savais que personne n'allait se déplacer ce jour là, et donc que tu avais le temps de faire ce que tu voulais sans que personne ne te découvre par hasard. Je le savais et je t'ai laissé faire, mon tendre amour. Parce que ta souffrance était devenue la mienne, parce que je savais que c'était la seule façon de te libérer. Trente sept ans… c'était trop vieux pour moi, mais trop jeune pour mourir. Le jour de ton enterrement, je ne suis pas venue. Personne ne savait, et je ne voulais pas qu'on me pose de questions. De toute façon, tu n'étais même pas croyant. Alors ce qui importait le plus pour moi, c'était d'avoir été près de toi pendant que tu étais encore en vie. Peu importe que je sois là à pleurer sur ta tombe après ta mort. J'y suis tout de même allée, pour le voir de mes propres yeux, pour m'enfoncer dans le crâne que cette fois ci, tu ne reviendrais plus. Mon cœur, ma seule bouffée d'oxygène. Comme j'ai eu mal. Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu voulais dire quand tu m'expliquais que cette douleur, c'était comme si on t'avait arraché le cœur. Les jours après ta mort, j'ai su ce que ça voulait dire. J'étais comme dépossédée de moi-même. Je t'avais perdu. Toi, mon petit rayon de soleil. Malgré toute ta peine, tu avais toujours réussi à me faire rire, à me faire vibrer. Moi qui étais demeurée cette petite fille éteinte, emprunte de ses rêves irréalisables. Comment as-tu eu la force de m'abandonner ? Je n'aurai jamais pu. Voilà quatre ans et aujourd'hui je sais que ce cœur qui m'a été arraché est à jamais perdu. Les cicatrices invisibles se rouvrent de temps en temps, lors de matin comme aujourd'hui, où il y a ce vent glacial, qui me raidit toute entière.

La guerre est terminée. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais le savoir. Dis-le aussi à Rémus et à Tonks, qui se sont battus jusqu'au bout et sont mort en laissant leur enfant. Dis-le à Fred, à Maugret, à tout ceux qui se sont sacrifiés. Dis-leur qu'on ne les oubliera pas. Maintenant que nous avons gagné, j'ai peur de ne plus savoir où aller, ni quoi faire. Jusque là, je n'avais pas à penser à moi, je suivais les ordres, j'avais un but. Mais tout est étrange depuis la victoire. Tout est devenu trouble. Ta mort m'apparaît tout le temps. L'image de ton sourire, que je croyais disparue est en fait toujours bien présente. Et par Merlin, je me demande si je vais m'en sortir. Pendant la guerre, je me suis rapprochée de Harry. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui au début, mais les évènements ont fait que nous nous sommes mis ensemble et, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je me suis rendue compte que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié mêlée à de l'attirance pour lui. Je l'aime mais je n'arrive pas à t'oublier et chaque jour passé auprès de lui, chaque sourire qu'il me soutire, j'ai l'impression de te tromper, de te trahir. Il est tellement différent de toi, tellement moins sombre, tellement moins mature… Je ne peux m'empêcher de vous comparer constamment. Parfois il ne me donne pas de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours. Curieusement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en souffre. Tu faisais la même chose. Et je ne ressentais pas ce pincement au cœur. Peut être m'as-tu trop donné ! Peut être que je ne serais jamais plus capable d'aimer comme je t'ai aimé. Et peut être n'aurai-je plus jamais cette force parce que j'ai trop souffert de t'avoir perdu. Alors pourquoi avoir choisi Harry ? Alors qu'il était, il y a encore moins d'un an, destiné à mourir des mains du lord noir ! Chaque souffle de vie me brûle, chaque parcelle de mon corps s'embrase quand il me touche, mais lorsque je m'endors, c'est ton visage qui parcourt encore mes songes. Est-ce qu'un jour, je pourrai te pardonner ? Un lâche ! Voilà tout ce que tu es !

Harry m'aime, mais je ne veux pas de cette vie de pseudo normalité, où l'on s'ennuie déjà. Je veux partager des secrets avec lui. Comme avec toi. Je veux qu'on soit une seule et même personne. Mais il ne comprend pas. Il me demande de lui expliqué, mais ne comprend rien et me sort cette phrase d'une banalité affligeante qui ne me donne qu'une envie, lui envoyer ma main dans la figure « De toute façons, les filles sont incompréhensibles. Elles sont trop compliquées ». Toi tu me comprenais. J'ignore par quel miracle, mais tu y arrivais. Sans même que je te dise ce qui n'allait pas, tu voyais ma peine et tu me serrais contre toi. Les battements de ton cœur m'apaisaient. C'étaient ma berceuse. Tu savais que personne n'avait jamais eu cette délicatesse à mon égard alors tu n'hésitais pas à me prendre dans tes bras, nos cœur s'emmêlant et battant à l'unisson. Comme je t'aimais et comme j'ai peur de ne jamais t'aimer moins. Pourtant, je sais que je devrai tirer un trait, je le sais mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Tu étais parfait. Comment puis-je être heureuse avec Harry après avoir vécu ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux près de toi ? Je ne suis pas honnête avec lui, je ne suis qu'un imposteur. Jamais je ne le rendrai heureux si je pense toujours à toi. Je n'arrive pas à lui apporter toute la tendresse dont j'étais capable à tes cotés, je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner aussi facilement. Je suis en colère contre lui tout le temps parce qu'il n'est pas toi. Mais il n'y peut rien, et je sais que ça lui fait du mal, mais je l'aime aussi et je n'ai pas de solution.

Je veux mourir, mais ça lui ferait du mal aussi. Je veux le quitter, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Le peu de fois où j'ai essayé, l'idée même de le perdre ou de le voir avec une autre m'anéantissait.

Qu'est ce que je dois faire Sirius ? Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi ! Tu m'as rendue incapable d'aimer !

**Merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette nouvelle aventure !**

**Et n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Diabella**


End file.
